Accidental Cover-Up
by TrueShipsDontSink
Summary: Elsie is having a romantic day with her boyfriend Harry. But, they both find that neither of them are good at keeping secrets.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice even though it is pretty bad. This is based off a rp session with ABlurInTheWind, who happens to be my very best friend. Hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ELSIE IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL ANYWAY.**

**-Peridot**

Chapter 1

"Haz?" Elsie asked.

" Yes, Love?" Harry replied. He had been clearly admiring her eyes.

"Darling, what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?" Harry gaped at his surroundings.

"I.. I don't know?" he replied, bewildered that they had walked that far from the car. They had decided to get some air, though it was nearly zero degrees out.

"Love, I think we should get out of the street," Elsie told him, and giggled at how child-like he could be.

"Uhm, yes, I suppose that's a good idea," he said. He quickly changed his expression to a sly grin as he stood up from his seated position next to his girlfriend. He then grinned wider as he bent down and swooped her up in his arms. She squealed.

"Harry, you will be the end of me!" She exclaimed, but she clearly enjoyed the charming boy's affection.

"No, Id much rather have you alive. After all, I love seeing your beautiful face. I love YOU." he replied, blushing.

The two stumbled on for a bit, trying to remember where they had parked the car as it began to snow again. Elsie was feeling very cold, but all she could think about was Harry. How lucky she was. They had been together since a month after he got on the X-Factor. They clicked nearly instantly, when her older sister introduced them. They went together through everything together. Her attempts at fame never seemed to really work out. She now stayed behind the scenes, managing her older sister - a dancer - among others.

Finally, the two found his car, on the side of the road. Elsie sat in the passenger seat as Harry turned on the heat. They could not figure out where to go next.

"Again Love, how did we get here?" She asked him.

"No idea." He told her, with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe we teleported." She suggested, as it was her only idea.

"I blame Louis."

"Now baby, you cannot blame everything on dear Louis."

"I can blame everything on boobear." Harry suddenly said, in mock defense.

"I have never seen two better friends than you boys." Elsie grinned.

"Yeah, friends.." Harry replied. He was clearly nervous and twirled his curls. Elsie was ready for this.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Harry and Elsie had faced allegations that Harry and Louis were in love. Elsie had denied it for a very long time, at least in her own head. It was quite obvious, but she was hopelessly in love with the green-eyed stud. So she ignored it. But Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend, had started a chain of events that lead to this talk that Elsie needed to have with the one person she ever truly loved.

"Harry, we all know that you and Louis are much more than friends." She told him, before she lost her nerve. He looked shocked, and he sputtered.

"Now don't you try to deny it," she continued. "Louis told me everything."

"Elsie, baby, there is nothing between Louis and I." he said quickly, and he sounded very agitated.

"Baby, remember when I said I was having a sleepover at a friends house last night? Well, that was Louis." She informed him.

He had not been aware that they even truly knew each other. But, they had actually known each other since they were in their teen years. They were best friends.

Elsie found out that Louis was bisexual in the tenth grade. Elsie supported him. She always did. When Eleanor found out how close they were, she instantly became jealous. But, she soon fell under Elsie's spell that Harry had also come victim to. Eleanor now trusted Elsie more than even Louis himself. She called Elsie the day before to tell her that she had cheated on Louis. Naturally, Elsie spent the night with Louis to tell him, since Eleanor was out of town. Louis was heartbroken, and this is when he finally told Elsie of his feelings toward Harry.

She explained this all to Harry. He seemed bewildered. When he tried to protest to talking to Louis, Elsie was blunt.

"Harry, stop being so stubborn. Louis is pretty upset. Now if you don't talk to him right now, there won't be a Louis anymore." she told him, as her eyes began to well up. He instantly began to drive as he turned up the radio.

He began singing out of tune with the popular songs. Elsie looked out the window. She still believed that she loved Harry, He was her first love, and he was gay? How could she be so stupid? She began beating herself up enough to leave scars on her worn soul. She suddenly noticed a tear, and wiped away. The swift movement of her arm got Harry's attention.

"Love, why are you crying?" he said, reaching over and grabbing her hand with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine honey, my eyes are just watery." She tried to deceive him, but her voice broke.

He abruptly pulled the car over. She turned to him, bawling, and he seemed to read her mind. He took her face in his hands, and kissed her tenderly. She was breathless. She began to realize that that was the last time that she would kiss him. It remained unsaid, but they were surely broken up. Without breaking the kiss, she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him tighter. He did the same with her waist. They stayed entranced like that for a while, before they both pulled away. They were both crying at this point.

"Darling, you will always be my first love. Always. But, I need to go to Louis. I cant love you the way you deserve." he told her.

"I understand. In fact, I'm gonna get out here. There's a gas station up there, and Ill wait for a cab. You should have some alone time before you see him. I'll talk to you soon." she turned.

"No!" he exclaimed, grabbing her elbow and turning her body. "Don't leave me. I need you. Please, Elsie, love, come with me." she agreed reluctantly, though she just really wanted a drink.

They soon arrived Eleanor and Louis' shared house. They saw Eleanor's car speed out, and she flipped them off.

"She must be pissed." They said together.

**A/N: Again thanks for reading. Sorry it sucks! More chapters to come! review please!**


End file.
